Promesas Incumplidas
by FannyLu
Summary: Él se lo dijo. Y para Rose, esa era una promesa silenciosa. Una que no iba a incumplir. ONE-SHOT: Albus


_El amor es algo extraño, que llega sin ser invitado a una casa habitada en la que quizás no es bien recibido. Cuando él reconoció que ese estúpido sentimiento lo había consumido, ya era tarde. ¡Durante años lo había negado y desmentido! Para al final darse cuenta que no solo le gustaba sino que la amaba profundamente. Fue una tarde de octubre, en la que Albus Potter se dio cuenta de que amaba a Rose Weasley._

Albus se acercó con decisión a la puerta del pequeño apartamento ubicado en Londres, donde vivía su prima. Miró algo desconfiado el timbre antes de tocarlos y esperó. Rose, más hermosa que nunca a los ojos del azabache, abrió a los pocos minutos y se quedó helada al verlo. ¿Qué diantres hacia él allí?

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó secamente haciendo eco de sus pensamientos.

Quiero hablar contigo – pidió tratando de no intimidarse por el tono de la joven

Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo – seguidamente, Rose cerró la entrada de la casa con un sonoro portazo

Vamos, Rose… No seas infantil, es importante – rogó pegando la oreja a la madera para oírla.

Vete, Potter – Albus frunció el ceño y se apoyó en la puerta, dejándose caer hasta el suelo, de donde provenía la voz de la pelirroja. Seguramente se había sentado allí

Por favor – intentó nuevamente. Escuchó un gruñido

Lo que tengas que decir dilo de una y lárgate, desde aquí te escucho – ahí estaba el tonito terco y prepotente que lo hacía salirse de sus casillas. Suspiró.

Vale, pero no interrumpas – silencio por parte de ambos. El ojiverde esperó pacientemente hasta que un "Lo que digas" flotó en el aire – Bien. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que teníamos cinco años y James nos encerró en el cuarto de limpieza de la casa de tus abuelos? No recuerdo porqué James nos encerró ni lo que pasó después de que nos sacaran… pero… recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó adentro, ¿Y tú?

Rose se quedó callada pensando, recordando; fue entonces cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojo escarlata y jadeó sorprendida. No sabía que Albus recordara eso, después de todo… eso había sido 15 años atrás. Albus, al otro lado de la puerta, sonrió.

Estabas llorando, creías que ibas a morir allí – siguió hablando él – Me abrazaste y me dijiste que era tu mejor amigo y la persona más especial que tenias. Y yo te prometí…

Que jamás dejarías que me pasara algo, y que si era necesario, tu morirías por mi – completó la oji azul cerrando los ojos

Exacto. Ahora, ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos 14 años y… y rompiste con James Smith? – inquirió Albus. Rose abrió los ojos extrañada – Ese día te prometí, que nadie iba a herir tus sentimientos otra vez

Mucho menos si era un niño, dijiste – Rose se mordió el labio inferior algo confundida, ¿Qué tramaba Albus?

Y hace un año te hice otra promesa – el silencio reinó nuevamente por unos momentos muy cortos, y de un minuto a otro… los sollozos de la ex Gryffindor se escucharon – ¿Recuerdas que te prometí?

Si – logró decir Rose hipando – Tu…

Bueno, no es tanto una promesa… pero yo te dije algo parecido que te hirió y en ese momento no sabía por qué: Te dije que eras la persona más especial que tenía y con la que esperaba pasar el resto de mi vida, que eras como una hermana para mí. Tú lloraste y saliste corriendo… Huiste de mí.

¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí, Albus? – dijo ella antes de sollozar otra vez – ¿Para qué me vienes con las malditas promesas de hace años? ¿Te dieron ganas de recordar? Pues yo no quiero recordar nada, vete

Vine a pedirte disculpas – contestó tranquilamente – Porque no he cumplido ninguna de mis promesas y he sido un autentico imbécil

Rose se levantó del piso llorando y abrió la puerta, haciendo que Albus se parara rápidamente y la mirara preocupado. La ojiazul se acercó y lo golpeó en el hombro con toda su fuerza para luego abrazarlo. Albus la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le besó el pelo.

En busca de que no te pasara nada, tratando de que nadie te hiciera nada… Yo mismo te hice daño… Lo siento, Rosie – la aludida levantó la vista y negó

Tú no me has hecho nada, Albus… La tonta fui yo, es mi culpa haberme… - Rose dudó, ¿Y su tradicionalismo? ¿Se iba a declarar ella? ¿Y qué pasaba con todos aquellos cuentos en los que el chico daba el primer paso? Al diablo – Es mi culpa haberme enamorado de ti

Lo has dañado todo, ¡la idea era que lo dijera yo primero! – Albus sonrió y se acercó más a ella – Pero ya que te me has adelantado… ¿Qué te parece si el siguiente paso lo doy yo?

Rose abrió los ojos completamente aturdida antes de sentir los labios de su primo sobre los de ella. Poco a poco le siguió el ritmo, dejándose llevar por el mar de sensaciones que ese simple gesto de daba; Albus era dulce, calmado e intenso y lo podía sentir al tiempo que subía sus brazos hasta su cuello y acariciaba tiernamente su cabello. Albus sonrió mientras la besaba y luego la apretó mas a él tratando de no dejarse tentar demasiado. Después de un minuto, el aire hizo falta, ocasionando que se separaran.

Pero eso no quería decir que se iban a alejar.

Te amo, Rose. Lamento haberte hecho daño y no haberme dado cuenta antes…

Deja de decir tonterías y vuélveme a besar – antes de poder replicar, ya se habían envuelto en otro apasionado beso.

Albus se dio cuenta en ese momento… que no podía haber hecho mejor cosa que enamorarse de Rose. A pesar de que era tarde, de que le había hecho daño y que ella lo estuvo esperando hacia mucho… Él se lo dijo. Y para Rose, esa era una promesa silenciosa. _Una que no iba a incumplir_.

N/A:

Aquí me llego con otro ONE :D  
Espero que les guste leer mis cositas... A mí me gustaría poder leer sus opiniones!  
Dale clic a ese botoncito verde de ahí abajo ;)


End file.
